The Truth Behind Dreams
by WithoutAnyHope
Summary: Alyss tells Halt about her true feelings for someone other than Will. Does the Person feel the same way  partial Halt/Alyss Will/Alyss and Will/Halt


**A/N 1: Hi everybody. This is my story it is kind of a Halt/Alyss story, but not really, and it will be multichapter. Thanks!**

**A/N 2:A while ago, me and my friend were talking, and I came up with this idea for a fan fiction, that I promised her I would write for her birthday and (like what usual happens), her birthday came and went without the fan fiction, but here it is now. So, friend (who shall remain nameless) here is your (long overdue) story. Happy birthday! (Also, sorry to everyone who reads this story and could care less about my personal life. Thank you for reading on anyways) **

Halt walked into the log cabin at the edge of the woods. He didn't bother to knock and just walked in knowing Will was used to his daily visits.  
>"Afternoon will" he said as he walked in and saw the slight figure hunched over at the kitchen table. The figure sat up and looked around<p>

"Alyss?" Halt asked his confusion evident in his voice as he realized it was not Will at the table, but his girlfriend, Alyss. "Where's Will?"

Alyss let a smile spread across her face as she opened her mouth to answer. "Sleeping" she said. "_Apparently_ someone's been 'unable' to work for the past few weeks, making someone else have to work twice as hard and sleep in past noon" she finished unable to keep an accusatory tone out of her voice.

"Hey, don't look at me," Halt replied seeing that the young girl's glare was focused directly on him. "I'm the 'someone else' you speak of."

"Halt, I'm serious, Will's been working hard one night to man, and look where it got him"

"Alyss, you can't honestly believe that _I'm_ the cause of this"

"Then, Halt, please tell me what is!"

"well, let's just say Will's been working on a little," Halt hesitated trying to come up with an appropriate word "Side project" Alyss perked up at this, wondering what kind of side project Will would be working on that she didn't know about.

"What kind of side project would Will be working on, and why didn't he tell me about it? Why did he lie and say he had to work twice as hard?" Alyss wondered out loud.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him yourself? He is your boyfriend." Alyss looked away from Halt at that, a guilty expression on her face.

"Maybe not for much longer" she said and Halt raised an eyebrow.

"Meaning?"

"Well let's just say, recently I've had feelings for another man, I just don't know how to tell Will"

"Oh," Halt said awkwardly, realizing he had just been dragged into Will and Alyss' personal life.

"Yeah, but I don't think this man has feelings back. He always seems so unfriendly around me.

"So not Horace then?"

"Horace?" Alyss laughed "I don't mean offence or anything, but he's just a friend, and plus he's engaged to the king's daughter. I think that makes him off-limits"

"Well than who is it?"

"Well," Alyss continued "he's quite a bit older than me."

"Who? Gillan? Would I know the man?" Halt questioned, his curiosity getting the better of him. Something about Alyss liking someone else, made him feel nervous.

"No not Gillan, I couldn't imagine Gillan being unfriendly to anyone, and I'm quite sure you know the man very well"

"Is it Crowley, because if so-"

"It's not Crowley" interrupted Alyss, "but you're getting warmer"

"A ranger then, well there's not many you would know, Is it Maralon that stuck up ranger from Norgate that you met a few years back?"

"No Halt, it's you." She said, surprised with her bluntness. She looked up and saw his taken aback expression and was worried for a moment before he talked

"Alyss I-" Alyss was filled with regret from being so open the moment he uttered the words

"Oh Halt; you don't need to say anything. I know you don't feel the same way, I just couldn't hide it any longer."

"But Alyss" Halt said with a trace of excitement in his voice. "I do feel the same way. I love you Alyss, and I always have, ever since we spent that time together when Will was off with Gillan."

And with that Alyss stood up and took 3 quick steps towards Halt, before giving him a deep, passionate3 kiss. If only she knew that the "side project" Will was working on was his proposal to her. Maybe then she would have acted differently, but they just kept kissing, and it wasn't until Will walked into the room with a startled shout of surprise that they finally broke apart, and Will woke up from his dream, screaming, and Alyss rushed into his room, worrying what was the mater. Everything was as it should be, except for Will's secret.


End file.
